


Saxophone Dreaming

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [19]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Neil never hears Charlie play anymore, and it upsets him. So Charlie plays him something special.





	Saxophone Dreaming

"The sax is more sonorous", Neil mocks Charlie even down to the fake British accent he'd used back then.

"But it is," Charlie starts.

"Well, how come you never play it anymore?"

"I still play," Charlie protests.

"I never hear you!" 

Charlie bites his lip, he knows Neil’s right. He rarely plays in front of an audience, and never in front of just Neil. Since the night before he changed his name to Nuwanda, he’s put little time into the sax.

Neil’s remembering the night before Charlie’s name change too. Charlie played the most enchanting piece. Neil was stunned into silence. All the Dead Poet’s were. Surprisingly, Neil had broken their trance by speaking first, and although he said what everyone was thinking, he’d always though his words had not been enough.

 _"Charlie, that was great!"_ Neil remembers saying. Great! Neil could’ve up a million better words.

Neil Perry snaps out of his apparent day dream after hearing a familiar tune. He looks up to find Charlie playing the sax. No, he was performing. His eyes were closed and he was swaying slowly to the music he was playing. Lost in his own trance.

"I’m saxophone dreaming," Neil sighed happily.


End file.
